The Hooded Spider
by HumanBarricade
Summary: A story, based on a dream, about a cross between Spider-Man and Arrow. ONE-SHOT :;WARNING;: Since this is based on a dream it may not make any sense whatsoever, but if it does...that's good, right?


_The following is based loosely on a strange dream that I had on the night of June 4__th__, 2014._

* * *

My name is David. It obviously isn't my real name, but what I am about to tell you…No one can know that I was involved. There were two others. Let's call them John and Taylor.

John, Taylor, and I were scheduled to meet in a silver Prius on Miller St. Our company had been planning to "get rid" of us for quite some time. Every week or two we would go to these secret meetings to find a way to keep ourselves employed there. We already knew that it most likely wouldn't be by legal means.

I couldn't tell exactly what time it was, since we agreed not to bring our cell phones to these secret meetings. If I had to guess, it was probably late afternoon or evening-ish. It was dark and raining; that I know for sure.

I entered the car and sat in the driver's seat. John was in the passenger seat and Taylor was in the back. We began discussing something insignificant, and then remembered to turn on the screen.

You see, we modified this car so that where a radio would normally be, there is a screen instead. Most new cars have screens, but this one leaves absolutely no room for a radio- only an on and off switch.

It was programed to flash the letter 'n', in its lowercase form, when our situation was neutral. When it flashed the letter 'R', in its uppercase form, that meant that we had been completely compromised and would have to RUN. Our chance of surviving would be, at the best, 0.01%. We had a couple other signals, but they're irrelevant now.

Anyways, the screen flashed the neutral 'n' as always and the meeting proceeded. John was the first to talk, "It's been three months now and we have NOTHING to show for it. If we don't off him soon we'll lose our jobs and our lives as well."

Taylor responded to him calmly, "It'll happen before Friday; that's what we agreed on."

"That's too late!" John spat, "We need to act now!"

I started, "You guys, I-" but was cut off when we all saw the screen flash the 'R.' RUN. It was absolutely dead silent except for the _tip…tap…tip…tap _from the rain hitting the car.

"It's been nice knowing you all," Taylor said morbidly.

I instantly moved to the backseat, along with John, and Taylor moved to the driver's seat. He started the car and we drove off.

As we drove I noticed a dark figure outside the window. It was a man swinging from one building to another…towards us. No one ever went on this road, so it was vacant except for us. I gulped nervously and Taylor slammed on the gas pedal.

This hooded swinging figure followed us no matter how many twists or turns we made. Finally Taylor drove at full speed and we quickly outran this strange entity. We believed that we had outrun him.

I exhaled with false relief. Then I heard a knocking sound on my window. I slowly craned my head and saw a hooded man at my window. Then he drew back his fist and I dropped to the floor and covered my neck.

Glass shattered everywhere. My eyes were closed tightly and I was holding my breath. I heard John scream, then choke. Taylor was swerving to try to get the hooded guy off of the car, but judging by his frightened mumbling I could tell that it wasn't working.

The car jerked to a stop and Taylor yelled. And just as soon as he started, he stopped. I was shaking uncontrollably as I sat up. I saw Taylor with an arrow through his chest. The car windshield hadn't even shattered, but it was cracked and had a gaping hole in it.

I struggled not to scream when I also noticed John, strangled to death and blood dripping from his mouth, lying lifeless on the backseats. I heard a loud thud on the top of the car and I let out a small, pathetic whimper.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "Please. Please, don't kill me."

One of the car doors opened and I was dragged out into the street. I tried to focus on the rain. It drained out almost all of the sound. It was cold and almost calming. Almost.

The hooded man had me kneel down in the middle of the street and forced me to look up at him. He was wearing a mask with white lenses and had a spider on his chest. He also had a bow and a quiver filled with metal arrows.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to this city," he said.

I couldn't speak since I was scared shitless. All I could do was stare at him as he plucked out an arrow, put it on the bow, pulled it back, and aimed it straight at me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for what was to come.

"Any last words?" he asked me, tauntingly.

I couldn't bring myself to speak. I opened my mouth and then closed it, knowing that I had nothing to say. My hands were shaking; my whole entire body was shaking. I kept my eyes and my mouth closed. All I heard was rain hitting the pavement and then…and then the bow string…and the arrow flying…and my chest cavity being punctured…and my screaming…and then…then it was silent.

The last thing I saw was him walking away, so calmly as if remorse had never even crossed his mind. I was bleeding out on the street and my two coworkers, my two friends, were dead in the car near me. All three of us died that day.

All I wanted after that was to know who. Who had killed us? Who had hunted us down like animals? Who could swing from building to building and disappear then reappear in the shadows? Who could shoot a bow and arrow with such inhuman accuracy at a moving car? And why did he kill us?

I may never know the answers to any of the questions. I can only begin to guess who this hooded and swinging figure was.


End file.
